


The Survivors’ Obsession

by strawbsa



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbsa/pseuds/strawbsa
Summary: The idea of the Obsession was not a foreign one to the survivors. Each had suffered from the killers' rampant infatuation with pursuing and slashing them down, but this Obsession was different. The killers protected them. It was to the other survivors' horror that they felt the bloodlust felt by the killers, for one survivor only. The new survivor.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Jake Park/Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Survivors (Dead by Daylight) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Survivors’ Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> idk why one of the paragraphs is aligned the other way and idk how to fix it!!! this story is messy goodbye

"What are you doing here?" When he didn't get a response, he held out a worn hand, "I'm Jake. Jake Park. I'm sure this is scary to you, but I won't hurt you."

The recipient of his words tentatively reached out and grasped his hand, almost as if he'd disappear. Jake gave them a smile, but not before flinching slightly. 

The pair walked through the woods without a sound, spare the crunching of the leaves and the occasional sigh from Jake. It felt like hours before the unchanging trees and mud opened into a clearing. There were people. A fire. As they drew closer to the clearing, the attention shifted from their conversation to the two arrivals. They acknowledged Jake with nods, slight smiles and waves, and watched him expectantly. He gently dropped his duffel bag to the woodland floor.

“I found them in the dead zone, sleeping under a tree. It took me a few minutes to even get them awake.”   
  


“Their name...?” One woman chimed in.   
  


_Charlie_ , they thought, lacking the will to push the words out. Thankfully, after a few seconds of silence, the woman seemed to understand. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet ya, anyways. I’m Kate, and the rest’ll introduce themselves in good time.”

 _Kate_ seemed nice- she was pretty. She also had bouncy hair and Charlie fixated on it while she was explained how they were all stuck here and killers would hunt them down and sacrifice them in things called trials. _Wait._ Killers? 

  
“They’ve copped on now, ‘aven’t ya?” A rugged man drove a stick into the ground. “Could tell by the look on your face.”   
  


Charlie tried to push back the heat that crossed their face- embarrassment- from not really listening. The man continued to study their face intently and suddenly broke out into an amused chuckle, driving his eyes to the mud. “I don’t blame ya. It’s a shit hole, here.”  
  


Another awkward silence. A few of the others started picking their hands mindlessly. 

_Do we do anything in the meantime? Between these trials? And how are the killers?_

Questions flitted around Charlie’s brain, merely entertaining the scenario in their mind. This was an acid trip, a bad high. Another hour or so and they’d be painfully rubbing their head on the sofa of their apartment. Other survivors in the meantime introduced themselves: Steve, Nancy, Bill, Adam. Claudette, the seemingly quiet one of the group, showed them to a secluded area where a single stream of water pooled down from a tree. This was where they washed up after trials, and just a short walk away was their makeshift beds- not that they slept anyway. Charlie reached out to touch the water. Warm.

“You don’t think any of this is real, do you?” 

The silence spoke for itself. 

“I don’t blame you, really.” She pulled at her apron strings, smiling softly. “Just take it seriously during the trials, even if you think it’s all a dream or an acid trip.”   
  


“So you’re a druggie?” A familiar accented voice appeared behind them. It was the rugged man with the stick, sauntering to the pair with his hands in his pockets. “Just like our Quentin.”

”Quentin doesn’t do drugs.” Claudette folded her arms. She looked almost proud of herself.   
  


“It looks like it. He’s an ugly one, that’s for sure.” Claudette gave him a pointed look. “Hey, I’m pretty good-lookin’ if I say so myself. Wouldn’t you agree, sweetheart?”   
  


Charlie looked up from the mud, half expecting the man to be giving heart-eyes to Claudette. But no, it was Charlie who was locking eyes with this flirtatious scum. They politely nodded, praying he would leave them alone.   
  


“Even the newbie thinks I’m hot, what more can I wish for?” He held his hands up to the sky.   
  


“A way out of this “shit-hole”?” Claudette sighed, walking away.   
  


“Don’t mind her, she’s pessimistic. I’m David.” He held out a chafed palm. They noticed a slight flinch from David when their hands touched, exactly like Jake. His hard eyes seemed to bear no change though, so Charlie chalked it up to lack of touch. Being here must do things to people, they thought, before shaking that out of their head. This place isn’t even real.

”This place is plenty real, babe. Would you be able to feel this otherwise?” David’s hand clamped down painfully on a wrist, trying to get a reaction out of Charlie- and succeeding. They tried to pull away but David’s hand gripped even tighter. Fuck, he was strong. “Say please for me, sweetheart, and I might let you go.” 

“Piss off with your disgusting flirting, David King.” A disgruntled female voice interrupted them. The grip subsided, and Charlie turned to look at their saviour.

Clad in pink bunny ears, it looked almost comical that she was scolding ‘David King’, but Charlie appreciated it nonetheless.   
  


“Feng, doll, can’t you see we’re busy here?” David slid an arm over Charlie’s shoulder. He was taller and bigger than them, and smelt of a cologne they swore they knew. As Feng and David bickered (mostly Feng insulting the latter’s crude manners), Charlie almost got used to the touch. Next thing they knew, they were being straddled, face to face with a feisty David.   
  


“David? What are you- _David!_ ” Feng exclaimed, taken aback by his sudden aggressive stance. Charlie lay extremely confused under his rigid body, but made no move to fight back. Not like they could, with that wall of muscle pinning them to the mud. 

“Stop unleashing your hormones on the newbie and unleash them on the killers. You’re being a dick.” Feng stared in disapproval. It took a second for her words to reach him, then David slowly stopped crowding Charlie’s space and stood up.

“Just a rough ‘n’ tumble, Feng. We have to let off steam somehow, right babe?” A smile graced his features. Now Feng was confused.   
  
”Whatever. A trial’s starting soon, and...” Feng trailed off, trying to recall the new name before realising she had never knew it in the first place. “...the newbie’s up.” 


End file.
